tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Frostwood House
Frostwood House is a location in Greater Manchester. Named after the nearby village of Frostwood, the house is owned by Moncrieff Holdings, specifically as the residence of James Moncrieff and his family. Layout Exterior The land covers roughly one thousand acres which includes private woods, a private creek, a private forty acre pond and a private airstrip with helipad. The house itself is nearly one hundred thousand square feet, made primarily out of brick and stone. Additional houses outside of the main one include a pool house, servant quarters, a guest villa, game lodge, secondary garage, greenhouse and basic control tower for the private airstrip. Basement The basement is the least maintained of the home, typically only senior staff attending to it. Basement serves mostly as storage, including a vast wine cellar, machinery space, armory, and a family vault. First Floor The first floor features grand halls, which mainly act as free space. Several sections, including the foyer, ballroom and garage take up two floors, the garage even featuring a car elevator. A secondary pantry with elevator access is also located on the first floor, for ease of deliveries. The rear of the house features a grand conservatory that leads out to the house's grounds. Second Floor The main dining room is on the second floor, as well as the kitchen and fitness space. The fitness space includes a full pool with hot tub and steam room. The library is also located on the second floor. While there is space for more additions, they would encroach upon features that technically start on the first floor. Third Floor The third floor features a few bedrooms, though they are small and typically used by servants who need to be within the main house. The third floor's primary features include a lounge, pub, billiards room, games room, secondary kitchen with dining space and a boutique room. The boutique room is essentially a private boutique, one which Catherine Moncrieff maintains for her own use. Fourth Floor The fourth floor includes eight bedrooms, including a master bedroom, and is where the family primarily resides. Each bedroom, at a minimum, has an ensuite bathroom, many also having a walk-in closet. People Residents Richard E Grant.jpg|James Moncrieff President of Moncrieff Holdings|link=James Moncrieff Marina Benedict 10.jpeg|Catherine Moncrieff Philanthropist and Socialite|link=Catherine Moncrieff Rebecca Ferguson 5.png|Elizabeth Moncrieff Junior Vice-President of Moncrieff Holdings (Part-Time Resident)|link=Elizabeth Moncrieff Clara Paget.jpg|Sandra Moncrieff College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Sandra Moncrieff Staff Josie Lawrence 2.jpg|Eula Seabrooke Personal Assistant for Catherine Moncrieff|link=Eula Seabrooke Galadriel Stineman 2.jpg|Hannah Rothstein Personal Assistant for Elizabeth Moncrieff (Part-Time Resident)|link=Hannah Rothstein Jim Carter 2.jpg|Carson Rowbottom Butler|link=Carson Rowbottom Gerard Butler 2.png|Mathew Harris Private Security|link=Mathew Harris Arianna Errigo 2.jpg|Juno Lamberti Private Security|link=Juno Lamberti Amber Rose Revah 2.jpg|Amaka Pretorius Private Security|link=Amaka Pretorius Lexi DiBenedetto 2.jpg|Gen Northcott Private Security|link=Gen Northcott Miranda Richardson 2.jpg|Berry Sherringford Head Housekeeper|link=Berry Sherringford Lily James 2.jpg|Haylie Linwood Housekeeper|link=Haylie Linwood Lisa Faulkner 2.jpg|Bryanne Harford Chef|link=Bryanne Harford Statues Catherine McCormack.jpg|Joanne Gallagher|link=Joanne Gallagher Claire Foy.jpg|Bridget O'Dwyer|link=Bridget O'Dwyer Sarah Jayne Dunn 2.jpg|Lucile Jackson|link=Lucile Jackson Kate Ford 2.jpg|Brenda Gibbs|link=Brenda Gibbs Chelsee Healey 2.jpg|Paula Lincoln|link=Paula Lincoln Nadine Rose Mulkerrin 2.jpg|Clare Winchester|link=Clare Winchester Nikki Sanderson 2.jpg|Christine Deighton|link=Christine Deighton Lauren McQueen 2.jpg|Janet Deighton|link=Janet Deighton Jorgie Porter 2.png|Regina Maplethorpe|link=Regina Maplethorpe Emma Rigby 2.jpg|Evelina Bradshaw|link=Evelina Bradshaw Kristen Connolly 2.jpg|Meili Moncrieff|link=Meili Moncrieff Gemma Whelan 2.jpg|Meade Brasher|link=Meade Brasher Category:Locations Category:Manchester Chronicles